Lanai Hope Bolton
by kateg20
Summary: Troy and Gabriella's second daughter is born to the happy family, but her health and her mother's healt is on the line.


**Lanai Hope Bolton**

**AN: This is a squeal to Dessert but a prequel to Family Vacation. It is about Lanai's grand entrance into the world. Hope you all enjoy. I do not own HSM or any of the characters or the real people mentioned in this.**

Gabriella Bolton was seven and a half months pregnant with her second child. Right now she was in bed with a 102 degree fever. Both she and her husband, Troy Bolton were trying to stay calm for each other and their two year old daughter, Elizabeth. Troy was playing basketball for the San Antonio Spurs. Currently, she was watching the game on the television.

"Gabby?" her mother, Maria Montez asked coming into the room. "Do you need anything?"

"I need to go to the hospital." Gabriella cried quietly. "I think I'm in labor."

"What? You're only seven months!"

"I'm sorry, Mom. But I don't think the baby cares!"

"Ok, let's go." Ms. Montez announced. "Jack! Lisa! We need to get to the hospital!"

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Bolton asked as she came into the room with her husband right behind her.

"Gabby's in labor."

"What?" the Boltons asked.

"I need Troy." Gabriella whimpered.

"I'll call him." Ms. Montez said.

"Someone needs to take Elizabeth to the game. Amy and Tim Duncan will take care of her while we're at the hospital." Gabriella explained.

Troy was making a free throw. The ball went through the net and the AT&T Center erupted with cheers. His coach was being told something by an assistant coach. He then had a nervous expression on his face.

"Time out!" Greg Popovitch called. "Troy, get over here!"

"What's wrong?" Troy asked as he and the other players huddled up.

"Gabriella's been taken to the hospital. She's in labor."

Troy quickly ran off into the locker room. In record speed, he was out and rushing to his car fully changed. He passed by his mother in law and daughter as they were making their way into the stadium. Ms. Montez was carrying a sleepy Elizabeth inside. She found Amy Duncan and made her way over to her.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked as she took Elizabeth. "Troy just raced out of here."

"Gabriella's gone into labor."

"Go, we'll take care of Elizabeth."

Troy raced through the hospital trying to find his wife's room. Gabriella was breathing through a contraction when he came in. By the first look at her, Troy could tell that Gabriella was not doing well at all.

"Troy!" Gabriella whispered through her tears. "It's too soon."

"It'll be ok." Troy comforted kissing her on the forehead.

For the next two hours, doctors tried to stop Gabriella's contractions. They would stop for while but then would start right up again. Gabriella was weak from her fever already and the contractions continued wearing her down. About four hours into everything, several monitors went off causing doctors and nurses to race into the room to check on Gabriella and the baby.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked.

"The baby and you are not handling the contractions as well as we liked." Dr, Carlos stated. "We're going to have to break your water and get the baby out."

"You can't stop the contractions?" Troy asked grasping Gabriella's hand.

"Twenty minutes ago, we tried to top them once again, but we weren't successful."

Ten minutes later, a weak Gabriella was in the delivery room. Troy was trying to comfort her. He kissed her hand and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Troy." Gabriella whispered.

"Yeah, Baby?" he asked gently.

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"If you have to choose between me or the baby, choose the baby."

"Gabby, please don't…" Troy started pleading.

"If there was a chance to save the baby and you gave it up to save me, I will never forgive you."

Before Troy could reply, Gabriella was instructed to start pushing. With her fever giving her so much weakness, Gabriella was really struggling. Troy and the nurses were trying to help her as much as they could. One of the nurses stood behind her and pushed her forward while two other nurses pushed her knees back towards her to make the baby come out easier.

"Gabriella, you're doing great. Just one more push and it'll be all over." Dr. Carlos told her.

Gabriella gave out a quiet but still very painful scream. She felt the baby slide out of her. It took a couple of seconds but soon the baby began to wail at the top of its lungs. Troy let out a huge sigh of relief at the sound of their child crying. It was the only time he would ever be happy to hear one of their children crying ever.

"It's a girl." Dr. Carlos announced.

Just the several monitors went off. Troy turned to look at Gabriella just in time to see his wife's head fall back as she lost consciousness. A nurse lowered the back of the bed so now that she was lying flat. Troy was pushed aside as the nurses and Dr. Carlos went to work on his wife.

"Her heart rate is dropping." a nurse announced.

"Nurse Gibson, please escort Mr. Bolton out to the waiting room." Dr. Carlos ordered.

"I'm not leaving them." Troy announced firmly.

"Mr. Bolton, you have to step out."

"No."

"Jenny, get him out of here!"

Coach and Mrs. Bolton and Ms. Montez were nervously waiting on news about Gabriella and the baby. None of them had ever seen Gabriella so weak before. Their thoughts were broken when Troy was shoved into the hallway.

"Please wait here, Mr. Bolton."

"That's my wife and daughter!" Troy shouted. "Please! I'm begging you!"

"The doctor will get you when your wife is alright."

"Troy, what's wrong?" Ms. Montez asked her son in law.

"Gabby just passed out." Troy whispered in tears.

"What about the baby?" Coach Bolton asked.

"I just caught a quick glimpse of her. She's crying, but she's so tiny."

For an hour, Troy sat with his family waiting for anything about Gabriella or his daughter. For the first time in years, he let his mom hold and comfort him. Just then a nurse came out with a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Mr. Bolton?" she asked getting everybody's attention. "I have somebody here who wants to meet you."

Troy eagerly stood up. The nurse placed his daughter into his arms. Troy peeled back the blanket and got his first real look at his daughter. The little baby in his arms looked just like Gabriella with the exotic dark skin, the chocolate brown eyes, and the raven black hair.

"Mom, Dad, Maria, meet your new granddaughter, Lanai." Troy announced.

"Why Lanai?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Because that is where this little miracle was conceived." Troy answered.

"Troy." Dr. Carlos said coming out.

"How's my wife?" Troy asked anxiously.

"She's going to be fine. Her heart rate dropped but we managed to get it back up."

"Where is she?"

"Your wife is on her way back to her room. She's still unconscious; however she should be awake shortly."

"My daughter?"

"For being a month and a half early, you daughter is very healthy."

Everyone was in Gabriella's hospital room. Gabriella was still unconscious in her bed. Troy was seated in the chair next to her bed with Baby Lanai in his arms. He had yet to put his little girl down. Already she had him wrapped completely around her little finger, just like her mother and big sister. Gabriella began to stir in her bed.

"Gabby?" Troy asked getting up from his seat. "Gabby, wake up."

"My baby." Gabriella mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"She's right here and she's fine. Open your eyes and look at her, she's so beautiful."

Gabriella opened her eyes. Troy caressed her cheek gently and smiled at her tearfully. Gabriella smiled softly as he kissed her gently on the lips. Troy then placed Lanai in her arms. He smiled as he watched Gabriella become mesmerized with their new addition.

"How is she?" Gabriella asked.

"Perfect, despite being a little early." Troy explained. "It took a few seconds but she was wailing at the top of her lungs."

"Little Lanai." Gabriella stated.

"She needs a middle name."

"Hope. Lanai Hope Bolton."

"It's perfect." Troy said sitting down next to his wife. "Welcome to the world, Lanai Hope Bolton."

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review and I hope to have the next chapter of Troy Bolton's World up sometime tomorrow.**


End file.
